Henrietta's Victory
by GatsuBerk
Summary: A simple vision of what could have happen. Has nothing to do with Discarded. Based on events that didn't happen in Canon so don't cry if you don't like. First published Lemon. May or May not have Sequel or more chapters. More than likely wont.


**Henrietta's Victory.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**+-*/\*-+**

**A/N: If you read my GTTK story already then you can skip this. If not knock your self out.**

**...**

**GatsuBerk: Hey Everyone... Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth like that but now I'm back... from outer space... **

**...**

**Okay I wasn't in outer space but I will admit shit hit the fan and well shit happened. I would have loved to post up my updates for everyone but unfortunately my computers, my flash drives and I weren't in the same district anymore. And for a moment I think we weren't in the same country... Long Story short, it took a while for me to return home, but your reviews made me feel a warm and tingly inside when I only had my ghetto phone to keep me connected to the word. Now I'm back to settle my vendetta so I hope you guys enjoy my work even if I wasn't able to touch it up a bit... if not... well it sucks to be me... I'm sure someone will like it... hopefully... **

**...**

**Read. Review... make it tasteful and all that good stuff... you guys know the drill. Thanks again for reading I hope to update soon... but that bastard of a fan put shit in places it shouldn't be.,,,, Vendetta!**

**+-*/\*-+**

" Talking"

_' Thinking.'_

The sound of celebration could be heard from one of the royal chambers. Many teenagers, most were Mages, were glad that the Queen of their country held no ill will towards their actions. The purple haired woman only smiled as she looked at the people before her. She seemed happy but the Teen's heart was anything but that. At this moment it was clouded she had been greatly hurt after opening her heart once more. She had learned to love another man and this man was more than worthy of her love. He was strong, brave, kind, and true to his beliefs, but most of all he saw who she really was. In front of him Henrietta could be free, she did not have to wear her mask of Nobility. She did not have to lie, betray and steal what she wanted because he would give it to her. He was everything she needed, everything she wanted and she would damn anyone that tried to take him away.

Her heart ache knew no limit when he was ' tricked' into betraying her. She knew he would never hurt her, in her mind it was the others that made him leave her side. She could see it in their eyes as they happily talked about their adventure into a foreign country risking the life of the man she loved. She had already lost one lover and refused to lose another, not after he healed her heart. But he had returned, he had succeeded when all others would fail. He had once again showed her that there was nothing that could stand in his way. A great power and a greater will to accomplish his goals, a trait that she would need to ensure their happiness.

Her eyes grew when she saw the Romanian Mage go for her beloved. Without a second thought the purple haired Mage grabbed the arm of the Chevalier Knight born from Japan and pulled him towards her body. He stumbled thanks to the steps that separated her from the commoners and fell face first into her waiting chest. A blush filled her face as she felt a wave of comfort and joy over having her Knight, her man, where he belonged.

Silence filled the room as all took in the sight of the commoner turned aristocrat. They knew what was soon to come, unknown to them this event would not play out in the way they had grown accustomed to.

" My dearest Saito..." Henrietta said with love making all those in the room look at her with disbelief. Including the young man that found her breast to be a glorious place to be, if it didn't normally guarantee his certain death. Although her words had left him confused and yet intrigued.

" How I prayed for your return. I can not count the number of tears I shed when you left my castle." Henrietta said as her eyes grew watery. " My heart bleed with sorrow when it learned of the choice you made." Henrietta said as her words reminded her of the events that had just occurred.

" Hime?" Saito asked with uncertainty as he was flooded with the emotions radiating from the young Queen. The Queen that he had always placed above others, for that was her birth right. A Queen that he had learned to see through to find the young woman the world had forgotten. The young woman that was only willing to appear for him, which was a fact he did not know. Until now.

" Saito... only the heavens know how much I needed you with me. And through the will of the gods you have been returned to me." Henrietta said making the eyes of her love rivals to grow. No she refused to give them such tittles. They were nothing more than temptation created by the gods to test the love between them. Those foolish girls of common blood could only dream to gain the love of her beloved. The maid she could forgive, for it was her that gave the maid to her Saito. She knew a man of his caliber could never be fully satisfied with only her. Their hearts would always be one, and nothing would ever change that. But she knew that the flesh of a man could be tainted if given the proper circumstances. She was no fool and would make sure her man had everything he would ever need. She would do her best to please him for he would become hers. But it was a task she needed help to accomplish and the young peasant had already agreed to her terms. Had she known about the existence of her distant cousin she would have offered such a role to the half breed.

" Hime-sama?" Louise asked as her mind struggled to understand what was going on.

" I'm sorry Louise... but I cannot let you or anyone else have him." Henrietta said with the determination that could only come through her royal blood. Before the common folk stood a dedicated woman filled with love, a love that refused to yield thanks to the backing of the gods.

" Whoa." Kirche said as she held on to Colbert-sensei. " I did not see this coming." The red head said making the balding man to nod his head.

" But your majesty he is a lonely dog, not even worthy of licking my feet. He should be flailed for his perverseness and then tossed in a ditch. You can't imagine the number of times I've wished to be freed of the burden of cleaning up after such a disobedient dog." Louise said while hopping to change the mind of her oldest friend.

" You don't deserve him." Henrietta said with venom making Louise's eyes to grow with disbelief. " You took his heart from me, and yet you smear his name. Saito is not a dog, he is the Hero of our country. The man that crippled Albion, it was his sacrifice that allowed not only our people to flee to safety but also to pay with his life for my very own survival. He stood before that endless army and destroyed their will to fight. Hiraga Saito of the One Man Army... that is the name that Albion has given him, to the people of that country he is considered a legend that all knights will now wish to reach." Henrietta said making the room fill with shock before she tightened her hold on the raven haired man that was nested in her well endowed chest.

" My Saito, the sole knight to fight with the force of a Royal Company. Do you remember how many you had to slay that night? Can you imagine how the army of Albion felt when the light of God himself rewarded your bravery?" Henrietta said making Saito more confused than before.

" A young Mage by the name of Henry Stafford was the first to spread the word of your battle. He spoke the truth and held no secrets even when his country begged him to do otherwise." Henrietta said before looking at a knight and nodding her head. Her words making Louise and Saito's eyes to grow with disbelief.

" This is the war journal of the nobleman Henry Stafford, that had been bested by the Knight chained by love." The soldier said making the room fill with disbelief.

_**" He was a man like no other. He was neither a noble nor a commoner. He spoke of things foreign to our world and preached of goals we could never reach. From the sky he rained down upon my squad like the angel of death. His power so overwhelming that our dragons were not but mere flies in his divine presence. It was by the mere act of god that I would meet him after he brought me down with far too simple ease. As I laid beneath my familiar waiting for death he appeared before me. I was weakened, cold, broken and hungry. I was a fool and attacked him, I was unable to unleash no more than a single blast of wind before falling before his mighty form. When I awoke he carried me on his back, he placed me in a situation where I could avenge my fallen friends. An advantage I had planned to exploit to the fullest. I should have killed him, there was no way he could have escaped my hold but he did. Before I knew it he had gained his majestic blade and had it pinned to my neck. I begged for my death, for him to right the wrong his actions placed upon my honor. He did not. He refused and called me a failure of a man, that I was a coward for taking the easy way out. He had even gone so far as to even forsake honor and pride. In his divine path that was nothing more that needless words. For he was a true warrior, a true master of battle that understood and walked the true path of power. His words would forever inspire me for greatness. I could still here my foolish self brag about my choice as a noble. And now with my eyes open I could see that he was forever right, I had tried to sacrifice my love for my kingdom and all it brought me was the death of my oldest companion... " I fight to protect those I love. Whether its war or anything else I refuse to stand for Murder." ...Those were his words, that was the secret of his power. I found it foolish, nothing more than blasphemy to everything a Noble stood for. I was nothing but a mere child being lectured by a man that had walked while bathed in the blood of his enemies. He knew the truth behind war, he knew of the sins it required and he despised it with his very soul. I could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes and feel it as he beat the lesson into the very fabric of my being. " I fight to protect those I love." How his words plagued my mind after he left me in the path of my allies to be saved... " I fight to protect those I love."... It was a burden I could never bare. Yet the simplistic of its meaning was tempting, I could not but wonder the type of man I could become if I walked such a path... " I fight to protect those I love."...No.. it would do more than change who I was... its power would forever mark me as a True Man. No longer would I have to hide in the teachings of nobility for I would ascend to something greater. But I knew the risk, it was a cost far greater than any could ever imagine. To him honor and pride was nothing, but I understood what failure truly meant. The angel at his side had her eyes clouded just like mine. She could not nor do I believe she would ever understand the price for his beliefs... " I fight to protect those I love."... His words filled with a dedication I could never dream of reaching, and yet he did not waiver as the threat of failure followed his every step. For his path could only have two ends. One that never **__**ends, another where death awaits for him to deliver his soul. " I fight to protect those I love." Such powerful words he spoke to me, and yet he warned me about its cost..." Seppuku."... A frightening term and a ritual I could have never dreamed off, even in my greatest of nightmares... " Seppuku."...The only way to pay off the debt of his chosen path... "Seppuku."... An act that required the strongest of resolves for accomplishing the ultimate failure... " I fight to protect those I love." ... For that belief he would commit his very being. Because if he did not he would offer his own life to correct the wrong he had caused... "Seppuku."... An act that haunts my very soul. ..." Seppuku."... Will soon haunt yours. It seems simple, and any man would likely claim to do such an act to pay for his sins. But who can really follow through the act of cutting his own stomach open." **_The Soldier read before letting out a gulp. Those listening couldn't help but let out a collective gasp. Louise couldn't help but shiver as she heard the act once more.

" _**As he enlightened me during our limited journey I asked for more. I was foolish and proud and demanded a glimpse to one of the two paths towards his end... " Seppuku."... A frightening act that I wish I had never learned. Simple yet barbaric. Truly the ultimate cost towards failure and the proper pay for his power... " I fight to protect those I love."... Such noble and romantic words, a phrase that all should take to heart. Yet we can not, for such weak men as I, that hide behind tittles can never pay up. We demand a death in battle to escape the fact we have failed in our duties. He called me a failure of a man and he was right, he would always be right... " Seppuku." ...Oh how I fear that word. My mind is constantly haunted with images of that man among foolish children that can only play war games. I could see that true warrior kneeling in his white ceremonial robes. A trusted dagger placed before him in a white cloth waiting for him to deliver his promise. The face of death looming behind him as it savored every moment before his demise. In my mind his face has no fear for long ago he swore to walk his path. ..." I fight to protect those I love."... His mind never forgetting his sole vow as he takes the blade and placed it over his kidney. I can see another warrior equal to him in power. Another fighter that could have taught me more about the sacred world only they could live. The man that could be called the saint's brother stands over my teacher ready to fulfill his part of the ceremony. In my mind I could see the many glorious **__**battles in which the two stood side by side fighting odds that would seem impossible to failures like me. Their friendship and trust between the two would be a bond like no other. Because that is what is required for... " Seppuku" ...**_The soldier paused his reading and silently pleaded for his Queen to stop him. She shook her head and he knew he had to continue.

_**" The two brothers in everything but blood would carry the Ritual with no regret. I see the dagger be plunged into the Saint by his very own hand. With righteous fury he would then twist it and cut along side his stomach until reaching his center. A single breathe would be his only sign of pain as he then gathers his remaining strength and pulls with all his might. The ceremonial blade would cut through flesh and bone until reaching his heart. Before a sign of pain or regret could be seen on the Saint's face his brother would act. With a single and precise swipe his two handed blade behead the man that walked the true path. Then as his head laid on the ground and his body knelled strong his brother would sheathe his blade, and never look back." **_The soldier read Henry's words making the room fill with disbelief. They all soon turned to Saito to see how he took the words. A face so serious was on the young man that it seemed to change him into someone they never knew.

" _**I fight to protect those I love." ... And should I fail I would commit ..." Seppuku."... That was his oath, it was unspoke but I had no doubt he would accomplish it. He fought to ensure his path was pure, as long as those he loved were safe he could live to fight another day. He would gladly bare any shame, ignore any praise, and never request any help. Because to him there was only one option... " I fight to protect those I love."... His words would forever be something I could never forget. And even as I saw my fellow men hunt him down I knew that he would succeed to fight another day. Until that final day had come." **_The soldier read while not noticing everyone in the room waited to hear what was going to happen next. He was too entranced even though it was his fourth time reading the piece of work.

_**" It was a dark day in the history of Albion. Our leader had abandoned our people, and our soldiers escaped through the night like common thieves. Yet I do not blame them for I knew that man... that Saint of a Warrior would lead the charge. For failure was not an option nor do I believe was it a word in his vocabulary. To fix my honor I was ordered to sneak into his final resting place. I found the Saint and was allowed a glimpse at those he held dear. They seemed so odd, and undeserving of his protection yet I could tell they gave him peace of mind. I was even more shocked when I followed him and his angel before they stood before the Queen of Tristain. At first I believe the angel that stood at his side was the one he wished to protect the most, but I was wrong. I was able to tell his eyes betrayed his heart as he spoke about his true love. How he wished to free her of the burden of war. How he wished to save Lady Henrietta from tainting her noble hands with the blood of my people." **_The soldier read making Louise fill with disbelief and betrayal.

" _**With Seven million strong we marched to South Gotha and to ensure our victory we poisoned the mind of the soldiers of Tristain. Yet it was not enough for our forces were driven back and I knew he was the one that delivered that defeat. But the damage was done, the army of Tristain could not rest in the the town we sacrificed. They did not flee for they **__**had no reason to run. As long as that man, that Saint watched over them they had nothing to fear. I heard my fellow men talk about how his skills drove our army back. Many were called fools and cowards for letting one man push them back. They were ignorant of his true power, but just like I was, they would soon be educated about the true face of war. We marched with a vengeance towards Losailles, the young and lovely Queen Henrietta was considered foolish and arrogant for deciding to depart on the last ship. How we gain that information I would never know, but I took it to heart. She was neither foolish nor arrogant, she was confident, confident that her Knight, that the Saint of her Country would stand tall and grant her a safe passage. I tried to warn the others to not to take him lightly, my words fell on deaf ears. The sun was setting as we laid siege to another of our towns, the port was to burn for its treachery. Its people was considered traitors for joining with Tristain for housing them and then fleeing with the army of my enemies. Yet I could not blame them, for I know they learned to believe in the Saint, and I knew with all my heart that their trust would not be betrayed. We could see the port as our army marched, the last of its ships preparing to depart, its hull filling with the frightened refugees. Our ears waited to hear the sound of their demise as our men brought them their punishment for their crimes. Tristain would never make it, our many strategist had estimated that they would never fill all the ships with the panicked traitors. Oh how wrong they were, not a single soul had been left behind. Not one man, woman or child left to die. Tristain had succeeded, it was another battle lost for our army. But the damage was not over, it was merely the icing on the cake of defeat Tristain would gladly give us. The first wave over five hundred strong had been wiped out. We had no idea what had happened but the signs of their defeat soon started to show. From Losailles our men ran with the fear of god beaten into them. They screamed to us that a demon, a monster had been unleashed by Tristain. I knew better, I could see his figure in the darkness, my telescope did not much to help but I knew it was him. Soon a lone figure was clearly seen by my eye as it cut its way through our army. Eight hills he crossed and for every hill he was faced with over a hundred soldiers. It mattered not, for his power was too great for their feeble attempts. He walked tall and gave no ground and he took inch by inch. Our men fought with everything they had, arrows, swords, spear, and magic was useless as he batted them away like a man would bat a fly from his sight. He approached as our messenger of death, **__**unwilling to give for he had a final path to walk."**_ The soldier read with awe as the people of the room looked at Saito with disbelief many wondering if the numbers he killed were accurate. The look in his eyes showing the kill count was much higher than what Henry reported.

" _**I fight to protect those I love."...I could almost hear him chant as he cut through our army. We unleashed a few beast hopping to fight fire with fire. But the fire in his soul was too much for the monsters in our chains. Our leaders were left speechless and full of fear as they finally got a good look at him. He wore no armor for it was nothing more than a hindrance on him. He carried no sign of nobility for he was nothing more than a commoner in everything but name. He fell to one knee, finally showing that his body could go no longer, I blame it not. For he single handedly stopped an army of Seven Million, a task no man could ever claim. I expected him to collapse for our soldiers to capture him and learn what secrets he held. I had no doubt his sword would be given to our best warrior in hopes of using its power for our gain. It was a foolish thought yet it was beyond easy to enjoy such temptation. For he was defeated, we knew it, that is why he rested in one knee, he was harmless and his campaign of death would soon come to an end. We were wrong, perhaps he gave a prayer to his gods or simply thought of his beloved... I would never know, but I did see him stand. With his sword in both hands before he charged us with a speed none of us could ever hope to compete with. Arrows, Fire, Lighting and Cannon balls rained around him as he ignored the attacks. With a single leap he appeared among our ranks and with a mighty swing he sent over fifty of us flying. Before we could react he had gone and bested another hundred to add to his list of sins. He was tired, I know this was true the moment a Square Class Mage struck him with a ball of fire the size of a house. Yet he did not burn like the bodies of my allies around him. No he merely flew back and regained his ground before charging again. His body smelling like a roasted ham but it did nothing to slow him down. Another half hour passed before a set of Orcs were sent after him. The mighty beast of nightmares pushed his broken body, yet he refused to lose. He left them for dead before turning to face our army once more. It was a battle that took no more than five minutes, an accomplishment that no man in Albion could ever copy. His power was too great, our leaders learned that frightening truth first hand. With a simple order the front line soldiers fell back. Taking their places was all the archers in our army. A million arrows blanketed the night as they rained down on his lone figure. Yet he did not run, he did not hide, he did not fear... " I fight to protect those I love." ...The miraculous power of that single path was proven true as he took his single blade and began to deflect our attacks. We were left speechless as thousand upon thousands of arrows laid broken around his body, a few had escaped his grasp but they made nothing more than a scratch upon his frame. He would live and he would make us pay. With bleeding limbs he charged once more and began to lay waste to our forces. It was a sickening chaos as half of our army wished to flee from the charge of one dying man. The brave stood before him hoping to gain the honor of being his killer, but they soon fell like the others. Finally he paused, without warning and with a final dozen dead at his feet he finally paused. He turned his head and in the light of the moon a single ship could be seen. It was the last vessel, the one that the Queen herself rode in. He had done his job. He had fought to protect those he loved. He let out a laugh of a man that had no regrets in his life. His final task was done. Or so I thought, being the last to learn of his path I should of known better. He brought out a single glass jar and **__**its contents left our army speechless. It was a flower but it held no simplicity. It was a Flower of Ekulerudamuru, his final link to the one he loved. It glowed with a strength that showed us that his beloved was safe, no harm had befallen that person since the flower blossomed with pride. He continued to laugh whether over our defeat and humiliation or his success I would not know. Nor would I ever. I should have known better, I should have reacted, I could have stopped him. But in the end I felt I was not worthy of such a task. Using his blade, the sole weapon he carried, he drove it straight into his gut."**_ The Soldier read making all the eyes of the room to grow as another gasp filled the air. Many of the females began to cry as they looked at Saito. He now stood with his own power, his eyes dull as he relived everything Henry had reported on. Henrietta was shaking as she held onto his body, wanting to make sure that it was truly him that stood before her. Not wanting to bare the pain of learning it was another false soul like it had been with Wales. Her tears allowed her sorrow to flow flee as she gained comfort from the man she loved.

" _**Derflinger, the partner of the saint, was soon sheathed in the stomach of the man I had come to respect. With one mighty pull he yanked the blade out and fell to his back as his laughing finally came to an end. He had accepted his fate, he had walked his path and would no longer be able to live it... " I fight to protect those I love." ...His words would forever be true for he had made his one and final payment. He knew what to expect from Albion if they captured him. And he refused to brake his oath... " I fight to protect those I love."... Those were his words and his power. The power needed to commit ..."Seppuku" ...even when knowing his wound would cause him a slow and agonizing death. In his mind it matter not for he had to finish his path... " I fight to protect the those I love." ...His words echoing in my mind as his body laid on the ground. His wound leaking out his red river of life as he held his sword with one hand while the other clutched the magical flower. Wanting to take no risk our leaders decided to end his life. Their actions were not needed for he would die on his own, nothing would save him. The force of Seven Million Strong rained down on his bloody and broken figure. He accepted his fate and yet he was still human. I could hear his blade yell out to the Saint, while the man gathered the last of his strength, with one mighty yell he called out to his beloved. Her name would **__**forever be marked in the mind of our army... " I fight to protect those I love." ...A simple phrase that turned a man into a hero worthy of praise from all. He would now watch from upon the heavens while protecting his beloved from another realm. His final words I could still hear in the wind, the emotion and power it carried would never be matched... " Henrietta."... A woman more than worthy to carry the love of such a Saint. I pray to the gods that in the next life I can walk along side that man. And that he may be reunited with his beloved and finally enjoy the love they had been forced to abandon... " I fight to protect those I love." ...May that Saint, who I would like to call a friend, bless me as I start to walk his path... " I fight to protect those I love." ...A way of thought I will hold as dear as those I wish to protect. And may my love one day rival that of my friend, my teacher, my enemy, and my hero. Who walked his path with his head held high, he fought for his love and died by his own hand. May he forever rest in the hands god who had claimed him before our country could disgrace his corpse. A blinding white flash of divine power was the only sign such weak mortals as I were allowed to glance. For he was a Saint that had paid for his power and accepted his failure and in the end I know he now bathes in the reward and respect of the heavens. Waiting for the day that he would be returned to side of the one he loves." **_The soldier finished reading as he closed the small book. He looked upon the Chevalier Knight with the respect a man would give his mentor.

The room was speechless as those that knew Saito took in the impact he left with that lone Mage. The high ranking Nobility looked at the young man with disbelief. As the former Queen cried a few tears, never knowing such bravery could exist in one so young. Henrietta held onto Saito with all the strength in the world. His arms instantly wrapping around her to comfort her. Louise didn't know what to do, she was coming to terms with her emotions but if Henry was right then she was not the one that Saito wanted. She didn't want to believe that truth, he was her familiar the one that loved her. While the others that wanted his touch looked on in silence, jealousy filling them as they took in the young Queen holding the man they loved.

" No more." Henrietta said as she got control of her emotions. Had Henry not published his Journal of the One Man Army she would have never gained the courage to act. She would have watched in silence as Louise fought for Saito's love. Still she was grateful of the man for wanting to show her his work before publishing. He had traveled to Tristain in hopes of becoming one of its citizens. He wasn't the only one, Saito had converted a large group of soldiers to their side with the dream of walking his path. Although they knew that Seppuku was an extreme they could never practice. Henrietta made them swear it unless there was no other option. Like with Saito when he was surrounded by enemy forces and would rather die before giving them anything.

" You don't need to suffer anymore." Henrietta said as she locked eyes with Saito. " Let me love you, let me care for you, let me become one with you once more." Henrietta said making the eyes of everyone to grow. Saito blushed and gulped as he sweat out a river of drops from the words the purple haired former princess had said. Their lone act of physical bliss was suppose to have been a secret, he knew Agnes and Louise would kill him for making love with the princess that one day she had gone into hiding to expose a traitor. Or the few additional times Louise would make him visit the Castle after their first time they had been forced to rush through the act. He knew it was wrong, yet he couldn't stop, as much as he loved Louise he couldn't stop making love to Henrietta. There was just something about her that made him want to be with her. It was probably the same thing that made him kiss her on the lips that one day he was to be given a reward. He knew better, he had seen many kiss the hands of the Aristocrats but he acted before thinking. He claimed what he secretly wanted and he never regretted it.

" Louise!" Saito yelled as he saw the pinkette storm out of the room with tears. His friends were silent from taking in his actions in the battlefield and now his actions with the Queen and their pink haired friend.

" It's best to forget about her." The former Queen said making Saito look at her. " You now have a duty to my daughter and this kingdom." The woman said making Saito look at Henrietta as she buried her face on his neck. She held on to him while crying about his pain and the pain they had caused Louise.

" I think it would be for everyone's best if we get some rest and let things sink in." The former queen said making the guards escort the large group out. Only leaving Henrietta and Saito, since the Queen didn't plan to let him leave her side.

" I'm sorry Saito. I know we swore to never speak of that again... but I love you." Henrietta said as she locked eyes with Saito. She could see him debating and doubting their relationship. He was a man of his words and nothing could hurt him more than having her force him into something they had agreed to ignore. But that oath Henrietta had made solely for that one night. She had never expected to find him tossed out of Louise's room when they visited. She couldn't let him sleep in the cold stones, nor did she wanted to. She wasn't sure how it kept happening but before long Saito would make secret meetings with her when they would visit the Capital. Louise and Siesta would be pawned off helping at Scarron's Inn. Or they were left in the academy since it was too busy for them to leave. However Saito didn't have that problem. He could leave late in the night, spend it with Henrietta and then return before Louise's lunch without her learning the truth of his disappearance. Their hidden relationship would have never succeeded without the Zero flier in working order. Henrietta had made many mages concentrate on making its Gasoline to prevent anyone from learning the truth.

" I don't want to lose you, I can't bare to live without you and I know that deep in your heart you feel the same way." Henrietta pleaded as she noticed a look in Saito's eyes. One that had caused her pain once before.

" Henrietta I'm sorry." Saito said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to gently push her away. Her eyes grew with disbelief as she saw his love for Louise was overpowering the feelings he held for her. Tears grew in her eyes as she shook her head refusing to believe what he was doing. He apologized once more and turned his head.

Both knew the suffering that Louise would bring because of his betrayal, but he didn't care he loved Louise, he knew he loved Henrietta but he couldn't stop putting Louise first. He didn't know why but there was something in him demanding for him to forever be with the pink haired Mage. If he had taken the time to figure it out he would have learned that it was the contract of a familiar that was tattooed on his left hand.

" No!" Henrietta yelled making Saito turn to her. She pushed his arms away and tackled him to the ground with a powerful kiss. She refused to lose him, to lose his touch, his warmth, his love. There was nothing she wanted more in her life than being with Saito. He was her everything and she couldn't stand being separated. Saito tried to struggle but those hidden emotions finally broke free. His hands wrapped around her body as their kiss grew in strength.

Their tongues swirling and fighting over one another as the two teens familiarized themselves with the taste of their lover. A taste they had not enjoyed since Saito's departure to save Tabitha. Henrietta placed her hands on Saito's hair and gave it a light tug. It was one of his weak points that allowed her to dominate his actions. Her effort succeeded as he sat up with her on his lap. Using great effort, strength and skill he soon stood on his legs with Henrietta wrapped around his body. He instantly moved before his back hit a secret panel that lead from the Throne room to Henrietta's spare bedroom. Their passion would grow in strength the longer the two would hold each other.

_' Don't you feel it Saito? You need me as much as I need you. You want this as much as I. Together we are perfect and can never be happy if forced to be with another.'_ Henrietta thought as Saito continued to walk backwards till his legs hit her bed. His momentum and her weight making him fall on her bed, while never breaking the kiss.

" Henrietta." Saito said as he tried to break free as a moment of lust less sanity hit him. She saw his resolve to end things try to spark. She would kill it instantly. The young Queen grabbed at the cloak around her dress and pulled it off with the expensive ornament that held it together. Her white dress more exposed than before allowing him to get a good look at the shape of her breast. Which had grown a bit since the last time he had seen them. Henrietta gave Saito a sexually filled smile as she straddled his waist. She reached for zipper of her dress and soon loosened herself of the troublesome silk that separated her from her love. Saito's eyes grew with disbelief as he saw her exposed torso. She was not naked but she wore something that was making him wish she was. The Queen of Tristain to his shock had an all black lingerie that was made of silk and was a bit see through. She quickly grabbed the side of her dress and undid its buttons before throwing it off. Revealing a matching set of panties that was just as sexy and see through as her new bra.

" I got it just for you... because from this moment on I want the world to know how much I love you." Henrietta said before she kissed Saito. The weight of her body slowly descending upon his frame as the two took things slow. Her lips being as gentle and caring as possible, as their breathes synchronized for a night of passion they had been needing since Saito's unapproved journey. Their lips would part only for them to breathe but even then only a second was spared before the two would reconnect. Henrietta hoping to put all the love in her heart through her kiss. She needed his walls of doubt to be destroyed, she wanted for the Love he held for Louise to run dry and be replaced with stronger feelings for herself. The intensity of their kisses began to grow as the heat in their bodies began to grew. Henrietta let out a smile as she felt Saito's hands began to claim the secrets of her body. Secrets she would only allow him to know.

Without warning she pulled back and was once again straddling his waist. A sexy smirk on her face as she shook her head showing his actions were not to be allowed. Saito looked at her with confusion for a single second before she looked at Derflinger. Saito's eyes grew as he forgot his loyal blade was still on his back. Henrietta undid the harness for Derflinger and pulled the entire thing from Saito's body. The blade did not complain since such an action was done by the two before. Although the blade felt bad for Louise it knew his partner would find true happiness with the Queen Saito had become one with. He might have been bought by Louise, he might have been forged to protect all void mages, but Saito was his partner, his friends and his loyalty laid first with the young and lone Japanese Teen.

Henrietta slowly got off Saito and went to a special stand especially made for the blade, it would also hold her wand that she had discarded to the grown during her moment of passion. She saw Saito sitting up before a grin found its way to her face. She walked with a grace of a feline as her hips swayed showing him the curves he had learned to love. His eyes instantly hypnotized by her beauty as her soul took in the desire radiating from his body.

" I love you Saito... I love you so much that I can't bare the thought of losing you." Henrietta said as she crawled above his body once more. " Let me love you, let me care for you, let me forever be with you." Henrietta pleaded as her words carved into the souls of the Familiar that was suppose to be with his weeping master.

Before Saito could respond Henrietta was on his lips once more. The passion from moments ago returned with a stronger force. Saito felt a wave of lust hit him as Henrietta in her need to prove her love ripped off his shirt. Exposing his now scar filled body that he had her hide during their excursion to the beach. The trip that had caused their sexual need to escalate to a height they had never experienced before. Only to have that itch to never be scratched thanks to the actions of Tabitha.

" From this moment on we won't longer be a Queen and her Knight. Lets us live as man and woman, as husband and wife." Henrietta said as she went in to kiss Saito on the lips as the shock of her words drove a sense of disbelief he had never felt before. One hand of the queen discarding her crown as she would show the man she loved she meant every word she had said. They would soon mate but not like the many times before. This time it would be in a way for her to claim him while under the eyes of the gods. She knew of Louise's wedding in Albion but there was no witnesses and Saito had died before Henrietta learned to love him. He was a new man, thanks to his rebirth and this man had no ties with the pinkette besides those for battle. She would teach him that loyalty and love were two different things. She would prove her love could over power the bonds of Louise's spell. He would forever be hers and she would only yield to him for that was the role she wanted. As husband and wife they would belong to each other and she would make his heart accept his new role.

+-*/\*-+

_** Here Starts the Lemon... If you don't like don't read... If you're underage get out of here... I got my eyes on you... You can't see it but I'm pointing two of my fingers to my eyes and then to yours... yeah eye finger pointing technique that tells you I'm on to you... don't you dare roll your eyes at me... that's it go to your room!... Now you're going to be a smart as... that's it I'm signing you up for volunteer work at the local homeless shelter... wherever that is... you dare laugh at me... screw this where's my whip so that I can just beat you... put down that phone don't you dare call the cops... who told you the government protects you?... Your teachers?... they don't know shit I'll hit them too... oh shit the feds... You'll never take me alive!...Vendetta!**_

Henrietta's heart couldn't help but ache as she felt Saito's body freeze as she kissed him. It was doubts of the future that she refused to allow to take root in the man she loved. Her hands soon left the top of his chest as she lifted her body enough for his eyes to get a good view of her torso. A single click was heard as her brassier got loose and was soon caught by her arm. She could see the strength is Saito returning as she tempted him with the breast he loved to nurse just as much as she loved him pleasing them with his unnatural skills.

Henrietta scooted her body a little up as she placed her shielded breast over his face. She saw him lick his lips as the anticipation of his administration hit her full force. Oh how she wanted his hands and his mouth to play with her flesh but she needed him to accept her for all she was worth. And she had waited and fought too long to risk it all at the end only for her foolish desires. She had the pleasure of his body but she now desired his soul. She had to play her assets right otherwise she would forever lose him to the one that would lead him to an early death.

" I want you to suck them." Henrietta said with a tone she had never used before, with the grace and skills of a dominatrix she exposed her chest to his hungry eyes. Saito's eyes looked towards hers' in shock, in all their time together he would never lose control of their love making. Sure it was true she would initiate the kisses or set up the perfect situation. But he set the pace, he did with her what he wanted and both enjoyed it to the fullest. It was a process that never failed them yet here was Henrietta doing her best to take control. To tell him what she wanted to make him understand that from this moment on they were equals.

The idea of being her equal in everything was very tempting. He smiled when her words finally claimed him as hers. They would now become Man and Woman and when Henrietta desired it they would be Husband and Wife. He would damn Louise, for he had been making love to a woman that was more deserving of his feelings. And he would do everything to keep her love and desires on him.

" Hmm Saito." Henrietta moaned as she felt his mouth be gently placed over the flesh of her generous breast. Her perfectly sized pink nipples making her fair skin all the more glorious as it jiggled on the free breast as its twin was being tasted and suckled by Saito. Henrietta felt her body respond to the loving treatment of her lover. He had always paid full attention to the chest that she had once cursed yet now she could never stop wanting his touch upon it. It was too soon when his mouth left her left nipple but those feelings of neglect would soon be forgotten as his mouth soon claimed the dry yet hardened nipple of Henrietta's right breast. Saito's eyes soon locked upon those of the young Queen, she let out a gasp that soon became a moan as he gave a light bite. His tongue would soon message the nub of flesh as its sensitivity reached a peak she never experienced.

Henrietta felt a new wave of desire overwhelm her before taking Saito's head into her hands. Preventing him from ever dreaming of leaving her chest unless to care for the breast being pleased by his hand. Before Henrietta knew it she felt a familiar heating and tightening of her stomach. She could feel her pleasure finally reach its peak as Saito forever claimed her breast as his own. She let out an ear splitting scream full with the music of ecstasy, she had desired him for too long. And now as they made love with no regrets no restrictions they could finally be true to each other.

Her orgasm was dragged out like she had never imagined but such a thing couldn't be helped since her beloved had yet to release her flesh from his mouth.

" Saito! Oh god Saito! Please Stop! I need you! I want you!" Henrietta said as she moved on all four like a cat. Soon her hidden entrance was placed before his face. The strong scent of her satisfaction flooding Saito's senses. He could see her release dripping through her panties. Some of it ran down her beautiful and tempting legs. He could feel a few drops on his clothes as its wetness sinked through the material. He could only watch with a hypnotized gaze for Henrietta had done more than just wear something to tease him. He had not noticed before but now up close to his favorite pair of lips he could see that the skin around it was hairless. His beloved Queen had used her magic to remove her pubic hair since she had heard some of her female servants talking about some men preferring such a view.

" Saito. Please." Henrietta moaned as her need for her lover grew as he stared upon her entrance, his breathing continued to tease her as its warmth would send shivers through her body. Her pussy was beginning to let out a constant release of her juices as her beloved continued to watch it. She needed his touch, his tongue, his finger, hell even his nose was something she wanted in her just to gain her release. His dick was for the moment too far to please her, not when her desire was at its highest level and continued to rise. A single drop had gathered on her panties like a drop of water on a leaf during the morning dew . It was soon claimed by gravity before landing on Saito's tongue as he tried to answer the woman he was learning to love like nothing else.

" Ah!" Henrietta gasped with lust as Saito grabbed her hips with his hands and pulled her closer to his face. His fingers squeezing her flesh with a strength he had never used before. Pain should be the traditional feeling Henrietta was suppose to be getting from her legs but it had been instantly converted to pleasure as her love feasted on her with his tongue. She had never felt him move in such a manner. He was exploring every inch of her entrance like if he had never been with her before. It was an experience she would never wish to forgot much less regret. Henrietta moaned as Saito pleased her in the ways only he knew how. Her most sensitive spots were soon used to push her over the edge. Her hardened clitoris was not forgotten as Saito would take moments to treat it with such gentleness that would not match the way he ferociously licked upon her lower lips. As she felt the joy of heaven reaching her, she tried to move her hips to bring the feeling closer. Only to have Saito keep her where he wanted her, she did not complain since he increased his actions while instantly he knew his rewards was soon near.

" Saitooo!" Henrietta moaned to the heaves as she treated Saito to a taste no man or woman would ever gain. With the thirst equal to that of a dehydrating man in a desert, Saito gathered every drop of her nectar to his mouth. He would not allow one bit of her precious gift to escape him. He had pleased his queen well, the large amount making its way to his mouth proved that. Her taste was one he would forever love and crave and his heart, body, mind, and soul was now dedicated to regaining it.

Which is why Henrietta filled with disbelief as Saito's gripped her perfect rear to make her cum once more and faster than before. His tongue danced once more in her body, as his hands messaged her sensitive cheeks. They would pinch, rotate and hold her, bringing her pleasure that she knew in her heart only her love could deliver. In half of the time it took her to reach her last orgasm, Saito had her screaming his name once more. And like before her future husband refused to lose the royal juices from her divine body.

" Saito! I need you in me! Please my love, make love to me like we always wanted. Turn our dreams into reality and let the world know about our unmatched love!" Henrietta yelled as she fell on the bed after riding that last wave of ecstasy that had flooded her body. She panted in satisfaction as her body gained strength for the pleasure that was to come. She watched with an endless hunger as her man, the one she loved, lost the last bit of his clothes.

His cock would never be known as the greatest nor the largest. But she knew it was everything she desired and needed. And now thanks to them being true to the world the ladies of the court would soon desire it but they would never have it.

" What is wrong my love?" Henrietta asked after Saito turned her to make her lay on her back, yet he had not entered her. His throbbing cock was making contact on her wanting lips. Her body tightening in hopes of catching the head and pulling it into her.

" Did you do that one spell already?" Saito asked making Henrietta's eyes to grow before a new smile filled her face a smile he instantly learned to love.

" Saito. You can cum in me all you want as much as you want." Henrietta said making Saito's eyes to grow. She was going to allow him to fulfill one of his greatest fantasies. Without any fear or regrets to plague their future. " You will soon become my husband and I your wife. I don't care if we bring life to this world because of today or similar actions in the years to come. I just want to always be one with you. To feel all the love you are willing to give me. To experience the heavens that only you can take me!" Henrietta said with a tone full of love that made Saito return such pure feelings with a smile as he began to enter her. Her started with a pace too slow that she couldn't stand which lead to her continuing her words " And to have you fuck me like I know only you can accomplish! So man up peasant and Fuck your Queen's Pussy! Fuck her until she can't fuck anymore! Fuck her so hard that she blacks out! Fuck her until she can beg for no more!" Henrietta demanded with a voice that more than likely flowed through all the halls of the castle. The high of making her demand soon left her as she looked at her frozen lover. He stared at her with a look of such great disbelief that she didn't know what he was thinking. She had instantly wanted to learn what happened to the one she loved only to see his cock gain new strength. She could easily swear it gained size, strength and width and its new legendary power would deliver all that she had demanded.

" You have no fucking idea how long I've been waiting for those words to come out your mouth." Saito said with a tone of lust so great that it instantly made the young queen to cum. She could see a desire of lust in his eyes that had been written in books that belong only within stories involving Incubus and Succubus. He had an aurora of desire flow from his body as he entered her forbidden entrance making her moan. He was soon over her and kissed her as she enjoyed the feeling of their union. She held on to him not wanting to lose that feeling of completion, the feeling of their unity that she had feared had been lost.

" Saito I love you so much! Never leave me my love! Please I don't want to ever let you go! I don't want to lose you! I need you so much, you're everything to me and I don't want to have it any other way." Henrietta said as she cried while holding onto the man she loved her nails digging into his back as she told him her words.

" I know, and I swear to always love you. I'll never leave your side unless its for something important. And even then I will do all in my power to pawn off such things on others. Since our first night you've always been on my mind and I curse my stupidity for not admitting to my feelings sooner." Saito said as he looked upon the eyes of the woman that had finally claimed his heart.

" My love." Henrietta said as she gave a gentle soul binding kiss to Saito.

" My wife." Saito said making Henrietta cry with new strength as she felt their unity reach a new level

" My beloved husband, I will love you until the day I die." Henrietta said making Saito cry a bit in joy as her love filled him and broke him of Louise's hold.

" And so will I... but at the moment I'm going to fuck your brains out." Saito said with almost an animal like tone, as his mind lost all of his sanity and could only think of one thing. Her pussy confirmed it as his cock nearly pulsed as its need for pleasure and release grew. Her inner folds soon began to clench around his shaft as her desire grew for this new side of Saito. A side that had been finally allowed to be released, a side she had recently wanted only pointed at her.

" My love!" Henrietta said as she placed a hand on his face to reconnect with her man. Only to have him move it and kiss her with a level of passion she couldn't match. She soon began to pant and moan as Saito's body hammered into her to reach the goals she had recently placed. His speed, power and stamina would soon show the world that he was a One Man Army in something else besides fighting.

" I'm going to show you my love Henrietta!" Saito grunted after his first orgasm. He had made Henrietta reached her own earlier than him but at the moment that wasn't important.

" Yes Saito! Love me! Fuck me! Make me forever yours!" Henrietta yelled as he started pounding into her never removing his sword from her sheathe that would forever be reserved as his. " Don't stop! Don't you ever fucking stop! Fuck your Henrietta! Fuck her like you've never fucked before! That's it my husband! Yes! I'm coming! Don't you ever dare to stop!" Henrietta yelled as Saito fucked her with the doggy style position.

" My wife I'm cumming!"

" Cum Saito! Cum inside your wife as much as you want! To take in your cum is the only reason I exist! Fill me up with all of your love my husband!" Henrietta yelled as she felt Saito release his second load within her. He fell onto her body as they rode out their joint orgasm. Both had lost all connection to the world around them. They had no idea of the time the just used nor did they care. Henrietta had long ago lost count of the positions they used, some of which she had never heard.

" My husband you did it." Henrietta said with a loving smiled as he kissed her neck. She let out a gasp as he instantly gave her a hickey before chuckling.

" This isn't over Henrietta." Saito said with a commanding tone making her eyes to grow.

" I've only used a third of the sacred sex bible from my world. I made sure to memorize everything about the Karma Sultra for when I found the woman of my dreams. For when I became one with the one I had desired since the day of my birth. I love you Henrietta and I'm going to keep proving my love! For you have only seen a third of the many positions to reach heaven. Our journey has just started and I'm in a hurry to learn which moves are the best to make my wife beg me for more." Saito said with lust making Henrietta body to shudder with anticipation.

" Then love me! Love your wife like never before." Henrietta said making Saito do just that.

_** End of the Lemon**_

+-*/\*-+

The yells of their passion finally came to an end as Henrietta rode Saito's body through their final climax. Their panting forms soon collapsed on the bed. His body easily carrying the weight of the woman he had just loved, of the women that would soon to carry his child. For she had refused to cast her spell, she no longer cared about her image. Her heart was set and now all she wanted was to please the one she loved and give him everything he deserved, and a child was something she also wanted from her beloved knight. He tried to move his body to pull out but he felt her hand on his chest. Their eyes locked and she shook her head making him confused.

" Leave it, I want to be connected to you as long and as many times as possible." Henrietta said with a blush making Saito smile. He returned to relaxing on the bed as he felt Henrietta's body squeeze him to ensure his seed was completely milked from his sacks. It was a warm and unique sensation but he enjoyed it.

" Saito." Henrietta said making the raven haired man look at her. " I love you." Henrietta said with no deceit in her words.

" As I love you, as I should have always loved you." Saito said as he ran his hand through her hair, pushing the few strands that hid her face from his view. Her crown was not needed for the purple haired queen. For now she had found her King and the man that would lead her country to prosperity.


End file.
